Three Little Words
by Tiqila31
Summary: A fluffy little Inuyasha and Kagome oneshot, centered arond those three little words. InuKag MAJOR FLUFFINESS!


Well, here it is, a fluffy little Inuyasha and Kagome oneshot. Hope you all like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Inuyasha stood, frozen, staring into a pair of caring brown eyes. The hanyou and the young miko stood atop a grassy hill, the sun slowly and steadily dipping below the tree line behind them in a fiery crimson sky.

Inuyasha took a step forward, closing the gap between the two. He took her delicate pale hand into his own as she stared into the depths of his worried golden orbs.

"Kagome, I…." He started, a pale blush creeping upon his cheeks. He gazed at her lovingly, wondering how anyone could look so beautiful. This was the moment. He had asked her here for a reason. He had to tell her now.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she gave him a reassuring smile. He had invited her here, promising that he had something important to say. He knew she would be patient; she was always patient with him.

He inhaled deeply and began again.

"Kagome, I love you".

He tensed, unsure if she would return the feeling.

"Oh Inuyasha," she gasped, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." She gave his hand another squeeze. " I love you too."

She leaned forward and brought the hanyou into a firm, loving hug. She wrapped her arms snugly around his neck and looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes expectantly.

Inuyasha smiled and slowly leaned down to kiss her. Their lips brushed together lightly at first, unsure, but as the two became aware of what was happening they both leaned in to deepen the kiss.

…………..

Inuyasha woke with a silly grin on his face, the dream still fresh in his mind. This particular dream just happened to be a memory that he held dearly.

He blinked a few times as he peeled back the pink comforter that was covering him and turned to face the girl who was still sound asleep next to him. He sat up and yawned, looking at his surroundings. The room was filled with Kagome's scent, and all of her strange looking belongings.

He sighed contentedly and turned to face the very cute looking sleeping Kagome. He leaned in towards her and gave her ear a playful nibble. She shivered happily as her eyes opened slowly.

"Inuyasha," she groaned sleepily as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Oh, I see" he said cockily, "still tired from last night, are we?"

Instantly, Kagome whipped the covers off of her head and placed a finger over Inuyasha's lips, silencing him.

"Shhhhhhhhhh" she said, her eyes wide. "The rest of my family may have left us alone last night, but they're here now! My walls aren't exactly sound proof, you know," she whispered urgently.

Inuyasha just grinned.

Kagome couldn't help it, she found herself smiling back. Inuyasha just had that affect on her.

"It's not like it was our first time," he said with a wink.

"Ya, well…I'd like to keep that just between us." She replied, a pink tinge now evident on her cheeks.

"Well," Inuyasha started, "Doesn't that diamond on your finger mean anything to them?"

Kagome sighed. "It's called an 'Engagement Ring', and we're not married yet"

"Close enough, I mean, we've got a day set and everything." Inuyasha replied.

"I know" Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha leaned over to give her a kiss. When they broke apart, he was grinning broadly again as his mind floated back to the memory he had been dreaming about a few minutes ago.

"You're not usually a morning person. What's got you in such a good mood today?" Kagome asked as she played with a strand of Inuyasha's silvery hair.

"A memory." Inuyasha stated simply.

"Really?" Kagome said curiously, "a memory of what?"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "About the day we said our first 'I love you' and shared our first kiss."

Kagome's heart melted. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

When the need for air overcame their passion, they broke apart. Inuyasha laid back on his pillow and Kagome snuggled up close to her hanyou lover, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around her. They stayed like that for some time, merely enjoying each other's presence.

Kagome sighed happily.

"Our first, but definitely not our last. I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tightened his hold on his mate.

"I love you too Kagome."

Fin

* * *

Please tell me what you think! I love reviews! 


End file.
